


The Blanket Fort

by chillafterdark



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillafterdark/pseuds/chillafterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: UBER fluff. Like gives you diabetes fluff. </p><p>prompt: could you write something like realllllly sweet and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blanket Fort

When Chris walks into the living room after writing for six hours solid, the last thing he expects to see is a massive pile of blankets, pillows, and furniture in the corner of the room. 

"Uhh…" He says, confused, looking around. Will appears then, pokes his head out from what Chris can only guess is the blanket door and grins. 

"You made a blanket fort in our living room." He says blankly. It looks like a pretty impressive blanket fort, too. The cushions on the couch are missing and all of the blankets they own look like they are currently being used for the roof and walls.

"Pretty sweet, right?" Will beams, teeth showing, and Chris laughs. 

"It’s definitely a sight to behold." He walks closer to the fort, attempting to peer inside the makeshift door currently bunched up around Will’s head and shoulders. "Is Brian in there too?" As if on key, Brian makes a muted  _mrow_  sounds from somewhere inside the fort. 

"Brian and I are bonding. Father-son time while daddy works." His smile grows even more. Chris rolls his eyes but his own smile gives him away. He stands up to make like he’s walking away when Will clears his throat.

"Well, are you going to join us or not?" Chris gives him a stern  _really?_  look. "Come on, old man. You know you want to."

"Old man, really? That’s rich coming from you." He braces his hand on his hip with a devious smile. 

"You’re the one that doesn’t want to get inside the god damn blanket fort, Colfer." Chris rolls his eyes again playfully before giving in and crawling inside the blanket door. Will slides over towards Brian to make room for them both. 

It’s dark inside and Brian is sitting snug in between two couch cushions looking perfectly content with life. Chris skillfully evades sitting on an open bag of potato chips and avoids tangling his feet in some cords running from the wall outlet just outside the fort. 

There is a tiny portable DVD player hooked up but it looks like he just finished watching something because the credits are rolling. 

"So, are you impressed? How does my fort compare?" Will asks confidently once they are comfortably seated inside.

“I’ve never been inside of a blanket fort before, I don’t really have anything to compare it to." Will laughs but when he realizes he’s the only one laughing, he looks at Chris seriously.

"Wait, are you serious? You’ve never made or been in a blanket fort before." He sounds scandalized. Chris shrugs and feels a little bit cheated because from the look on Will’s face he feels like he’s missed out on something pretty great. “Well, you’re lucky that your introduction to blanket forts is by someone who is so skilled at such things. I thought about moving the couch over here to make another wall but I wasn’t sure how thrilled you’d be about that, so I improvised. It could use some work, but I’m pretty proud of it."

Chris looks up at the blankets that are being cascaded from the bookshelf to the back of their kitchen chairs. He feels like he’s inside some kind of futuristic sleeping chamber. It’s pretty… cool, he has to admit. And very well made. As silly as it had seemed standing outside, it’s soft and warm and really, really comfortable inside. The blankets seem to somehow quiet the rest of the world. 

"It looks great, honey." Chris thinks he could probably even fall asleep in here, which is kind of a surprise giving how much trouble he has with sleep. It just feels really calming. 

When he finally looks back over at Will, he finds Will’s eyes soft and dark.

"Is there a reason you’re looking at me like that?" Chris smirks with his eyebrow raised. 

"I like the way you look in my sheets." Chris barks out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement but kisses Will softly on the mouth regardless.

"Are your blanket forts usually this risque?" Chris chuckles when Will pulls him back in for more kisses.

"This would be the first."

———

They end up laying together, Will on top of Chris, chests pressed together. Brian’s evacuated the fort somewhere between their kisses and when they stretched out together and Chris really can’t blame him, being a third wheel is no fun at all.

Will always smiles between kisses and it makes Chris smile too. The wet press and smack of lips seems amplified in their little fort, it makes his stomach twist warmly every time. When he looks up at Will he can see the blankets behind him, and the muted light that filters through them. It’s surprisingly romantic for something so childish. 

He stretches his hands up to the back of Will’s head, slides them delicately behind Will’s ears and then cards them through his hair, bringing their lips together and slipping his tongue inside WIll’s mouth. His body is wrapped up in various pillows and blankets, he feels consumed in warmth and softness. It’s slow; licking into each others mouths. Will takes Chris’ jaw in his hands and presses their lips together and Chris finds his hands trailing Will’s spine, rocking their bodies together minutely.

When Chris thought about his life and his future he’d think of the books he wanted to write, the movies he wanted to be in, the places he wanted to go and the people he wanted to meet. He didn’t think about blanket forts about about sweet intoxicating kisses that make his mind slow and heart beat faster. He didn’t think about having another body over him, loving him, making him feel loved with every movement. 

When he sucks Will’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbles carefully on it, he thinks that life could not possibly get any better than having someone to kiss and to hold after ripping his mind apart trying to get everything out on paper. The ease in which it happens always surprises him; and that he can have both, work and love, will never cease to be a riddle. 

He can faintly hear the DVD menu playing over and over but can’t bear to move his hands to close it himself, it’s like a soundtrack to his beating heart now. 

When their kisses slow, their limbs find ways to intertwine themselves together. Will slides off and interlocks their legs, stroking Chris’s leg with the top of his foot. Chris nudges himself against Will’s chest, his face tucked in to Will’s neck. It feels like heaven.

"I will take this as permission to build blanket forts whenever I see fit." Will murmurs, pressing a little kiss to the tip of Chris’s nose and making him chuckle. 

"If this is going to be the result, I’m definitely not about to tell you to no."

Another kiss to Chris’s face, just on the side of his cheek and his eyes slide closed as he noses up closer under Will’s jaw and breathes, completely at peace, perfectly content to fall asleep again Will’s body and the cushions.


End file.
